You Owe Me
by GhastlyRevenant
Summary: Submitting to the Darkening after Yoshiki is fooled to think Ayumi had been killed, his intentions when he meets back up with her a somewhat dark. However, it is not the normal type of sinister thoughts... Rather than wanting to kill, he has a lustful intent to make Ayumi his, for eternity, no matter her opinion on the matter.


This story was written in the fashion of a role play. I wrote the part of Yoshiki and my friend is responsible for the part of Ayumi. We do not own the characters or the Corpse Party franchise

* * *

The hallways stretched forever in the dark, dank Heavenly Host Elementary School. No matter how many times she stumbled throughout these hallways, she found a general unease settle uncomfortably on her chest. **"Kishinuma!"** she yelled out, desperate to find her friend. They had been separated... it was all a blur. She woke up in a different room than she had encountered before, alone and terrified. The floor creaked against her weight, her eyes darted around nervously. This place was bad enough with company, but alone it was unbearable. She gulped back tears, feeling a mix of frustration as she kept yelling for Yoshiki and got no reply. He had to be around somewhere... he had to be. They had made it this far into the school, they couldn't just die now! They could find Mochida and the others and get out of here... but, first she needed to find someone else.**"Kishinuma!"** she yelled again, a small hope that one of these times he would reply. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of scrambling about the school alone. It was too much to handle.

Yoshiki sat in a slump on his knees in the infirmary, unmoving. His eyes were dull, and hardly focused on anything besides a student ID that laid precariously on the floor, near one of the many gaps in the flooring. Blood was splattered nearby and trailed towards the closest opening to the floor below, and stained the ID. A small, torn piece of fabric was stuck on one of the planks that jutted out like teeth, flopping limply in the small draft wafting through. _It can't be... Shinozaki... we were so close... Why couldn't it have been me?!_ Darkness started to cloud about him as he slipped deeper into hopelessness and despair, until he was completely engulfed in the process known as darkening.

The thick, black accumulation dispersed, but something in the air was still thick and reeked of something sinister. A smile started to spread across his face, but he remained where he sat, except for the slight twitch of his hand.

Ayumi headed up the stairs, her hands held tightly against her chest as she tried to keep a level head. It was so hard, though! This place felt like it was constantly eating away at one's sanity. She sniffled weakly. **"C'mon Kishinuma... where the heck did you go?"** she asked the empty stairwell. She made her way up the stairs, loneliness hitting her hard. She just wanted to find the others and get out of here, but her aimless searching was yielding no results. She walked down the hallway, seeing the infirmary. She hadn't checked there yet, so she approached it carefully. She opened the door, perking up when she saw the familiar blonde. **"Kishinuma!"** she said excitably, but when she stepped into the room, something felt horribly... _off_.**"Kishi...numa?"** she asked slowly, uncertainty filling her tone.

Yoshiki twitched again at the sound of Ayumi's voice, his head turning to look at her. He slowly stood, fully turning to face her, a dark, scheming smirk on his face. In the instant he approached her, he made sure to be quick and grab her wrist, shoving her further into the room and shutting the infirmary door. He looked over his shoulder at her, eyes glazing over her clothes that would soon be haphazardly tossed about the floor. **"You know... I was looking all over for you, ****_dear Ayumi_****,"** he cooed, stepping towards her slowly, anything but good intentions about him. It was obvious by his gaze and diction that he wasn't the same person Ayumi had known before.

Ayumi tensed as she watched him rise, taking a small step back as the air sent shivers down her spine. She barely had time to register what was happening as he grabbed her wrist, throwing her deeper into the infirmary. She felt her stomach twist as he shut the door, a whole new feeling of unease settled over her. When she felt his eyes on her, she desperately wanted to get away. Something was horribly wrong with Yoshiki. His entire personality felt different, there was something sinister going on. She trembled slightly as he spoke to her, unsure of what to make of it. Yoshiki had never used her first name before... much less with what should be an endearing term with it. **"K-Kishinuma... stop,"** she said in what she intended to sound as a command, but it came out as a plead.

Yoshiki seemed only egged on by her pleading voice. Such a desperate tone... it was turning him on before he even got started.**"Stop?"** he repeated with disinterest, stepping closer to her, still slow until he changed pace to catch her off guard. He slammed his hand behind her, pressing her body against the wall with his own and leaning in closer. **"That can't be right,"** he corrected quietly in her ear before grabbing her jaw with his free hand to force her mouth open. He quickly kissed her, slipping his tongue in with hers with ease. He indulged his senses with her taste, taking his hand away from the wall to grab onto her hair, slipping his fingers through the soft strands, her hair tie pulling loose. He broke the kiss, the dim light illuminating the strand between them.**"Stopping isn't something that's under your control."**

Ayumi felt fear sink in as he replied with disinterest, his approach sending terror through her with a jolt. She jumped at the sudden movement, unable to react enough to get out of the way. Her mind buzzed in confusion as she felt herself against the wall, and more stunningly, against Yoshiki. He was so close to her, she felt a horrible warmth spread through her body as she tried to understand what was happening. She felt his breath tickle her ear as he spoke, a chill shot through her. She couldn't find words, and she wouldn't have had time to speak them before she felt him grab her jaw, forcing her mouth open. The kiss was wholly unexpected, her eyes widening in surprise as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She tried to move her head away from the kiss, her entire being telling her how wrong this was. She was unsuccessful, her movements limited greatly by the wall behind her and the fact he had her jaw in his hand. The foreign feeling in her mouth was confusing, panic filling her mind too much to really take in the feeling, though. She hardly even noticed as his other hand began to stroke her hair loose. She gasped as he pulled away, her body felt like it was on fire, her face a deep red. She blinked slowly, her eyes flickering to the strand in embarrassment. This was too much for her. **"Please, Kishinuma... whatever this is, fight it,"** she begged, her heart was pounding wildly in her chest.

Yoshiki just smiled, his dark eyes filled with only lust. She thought getting back the old, pitiful him was possible at this point? She was so naive and desperate, it was adorable... **"I've fought it for a while now, Ayumi... You can't possibly ask for me to continue holding back,"** he responded, the subject he was on was much different than what she had intended. He took his hand from her chin and slid it down until reaching her waist, slipping it under her shirt and grazing the outline of her waist.**"Besides... You're in no position to refuse... After all, I've protected this body long enough... You owe me, Ayumi... You owe me this tight body of yours... every inch of it,"** he told her, his smirk unwavering and his eyes narrowing at her, imagining her innocence being swept away and replaced with impurity.

Yoshiki's smile made her stomach flip, his gaze making her feel weirdly exposed. She blinked slowly as he spoke, her mind hesitating to keep up with what he meant. **"Aaahn,"** she mumbled as she took a sharp breath as his hand found its way under her shirt, her body tensed as she felt his hand on skin that had never really been touched by another person. She froze as he began to speak again, her eyes widened as she trembled. She... owed him? She realized with an awful jolt of terror exactly what he was expecting. This wasn't Yoshiki... the boy with the sharp, kind eyes had been reduced to a lust-filled bastard because of this place. **"N-no,"** she managed to get out, her voice trembling horribly. She didn't care if he said she couldn't refuse, she couldn't just give in to this! She began trying to squirm out of his grasp, but she would never be able to reach his strength. **"I-I don't want this!"** she yelled at him, hoping that Yoshiki would break through... he had to.

Yoshiki couldn't help but chuckle at her pathetic cries. **"But I do..,"** he said with a low tone, his eyes showing not even a glimmer of evidence that the old Yoshiki even had the capability to fight back. The darkening had already devoured him. It could never be reversed. **"And, I think we both know whose desires will win out."** His hand slid back from under her shirt, further down across the curve of her hips and stopping on her outer thigh. **"Maybe... I should get you bothered first,"** he suggested with a sly smile, **"Until you're ****_begging_**** for it."**

Ayumi stared at Yoshiki, horrified when she realized that he was not coming out of this. She may never see or talk to the Yoshiki she had known again. The thought was heartbreaking, but her grief would have to be put aside. She had more pressing matters to deal with as she felt his hand move again. She grimaced, uncomfortable by the spot the hand landed. His suggestion ignited a flame of anger. **"I would never,"** she snapped at him. Her hands twitched as she remembered she in fact could move them. She pushed her arms forward in an attempt to shove him away from her. She refused to allow him to get anything he wanted!

Yoshiki just laughed at her futile attempts to push him away. He took his hand back again from the wall after tossing the hair tie to the side, gathering up both her wrists and holding them down against the wall. **"Never say never, Ayumi,"** he mused, moving his hand to her inner thigh and trailing upwards. His fingers moved slowly to stroke her, at first just against her underwear. He watched her closely to see just how much this light foreign contact would do to gauge how she'd be in a few short moments.

Yoshiki's laugh made her cringe, it wasn't the same she had known for so long. She felt helpless as he easily snatched up her wrists, holding her down and limiting any mobility she may have. She couldn't run, and she couldn't shove him off. She was lost on what to do... in any type of situation that threatened her in here so far, this is when Yoshiki would come barging in, saving her. That wasn't an option now, though. She froze as his hand trailed up her inner thigh, her entire mind going blank. This wasn't anything like the others who had lost themselves to the school... he wasn't violent, he was lustful. She bit down on her lip when she felt him stroking her, even with the fabric between the skins, it shot an unusual type of pleasure through her body. A blush spread across her cheeks and ears, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her breathing quickened, she was unsure on how to feel about the growing warmth in her lower abdomen. This shouldn't make her feel anything but disgust, but her body was already reacting to the light touch, her mind felt heavier.

Yoshiki seemed satisfied but her reaction, his grin growing larger at her blushing face and quickened breaths. His hand stopped moving against her and began pulling at the small piece of clothing. **"Aah, Ayumi..,"** he breathed against her neck, then added after a small chuckle, **"For you to be so opposing, you've grown wet rather quickly."** Encouraged by her reaction, he tugged her underwear, stopping at the point where they'd fall to the floor on their own. His hand slid back up, his fingers only at first tracing the opening. Without delaying further, he spread the skin apart and inserted his middle and ring finger to start off. He re-positioned his fingers to fit more comfortably before beginning to slip in and out, slow at first.

Ayumi whimpered weakly, her voice escaping her as she felt him tug off her underwear. The exposure was embarrassing, his comment even more so. Her body was betraying her, growing excited and aroused at his touches and the anticipation of what may be happening. It was Yoshiki's body... his voice... it was hard to keep her mind clear while her body was warming. She tensed as she felt his fingers slide around her entrance, her bottom half was hot and eager at the new contact. She flinched as she felt his fingers enter her, stretching her insides and causing her heart to quicken to a faster pace. **"Aa-ahn, K-Kishin...umaaa,"** she gasped as he slid in and out, her mind malfunctioning at the exciting movement. **"T-this... can't... happen,"** she said, getting her words out between heavy breaths. Her knee's felt like they were going to buckle, her body quivered lightly.

Yoshiki leaned forward, his tongue sliding up her neck before stopping near her jaw line, where kissed and sucked at the smooth skin. He pulled away from the now reddened skin, but didn't stop his hand's movement. Instead, he began to slip in a third finger, but kept the pace slow. **"Though... it is... and you're ****_enjoying_**** it,"** he mentioned at her gasping and quivering body beneath him.

Ayumi's breathing became more erratic as she felt his tongue against the sensitive skin of her neck. The kissing and sucking were fogging her brain even more as she tried to calm herself down, to no avail as he added another finger. Her body was begging him to continue. She had the strange urge to arch her back and press herself deeper into him, her hips wanted to move with his fingers but she refused to lose control of herself that much. She flinched at his words, shaking her head. **"N-no, I'm... Aaaah... n-n-not,"** she mumbled, opening her eyes to glare at him, even though with her flushed cheeks and opened, panting mouth, it held little weight.

Yoshiki glanced over her features again, finding it amusing that she was still refusing to face the truth and let her body indulge in the pleasure. **"Is that so? Then... I guess I should pick up the pace, if you're not enjoying yourself yet,"** he said with a purr to his quiet voice, his fingers pushing in with the fourth farther than they had been, and soon after that began gaining speed. With her mouth wide and panting, he moved his tongue back in to mesh with hers, continuing the deep, passionate kiss he had broken moments before.

Ayumi's eyes widened at his words, she went to say something, anything that may convince him to stop but with the addition of another finger and a quickened pace, her brain felt like it was shutting down. **"Aaa-aaahn,"** she moaned, becoming incapable of words as the pleasure shot through her like a drug. Her hips betrayed her as they began grinding against his fingers, the excitement too much for her to resist. She whimpered lightly as his tongue joined her's once again, the amount of sensations she was feeling were overwhelming.

Yoshiki broke the kiss, absorbing the glee as her ability to speak left her, and the warmth coursing through her took over her mind. Now that he had her hooked, he could begin to tease her... To make her _really_ want it. He was certain she hadn't gotten to her breaking point, which made the pulling out of his fingers a cruel gesture. He brought his hand up to observe slimy substance, licking at it with a look of pure perversion. **"Every part of you is delicious... just as I had been anticipating,"** he mused, moving both hands to grab and slip off her shirt, throwing it carelessly to the floor. There was something attractive about the skirt still on her, yet she was completely exposed, but she would probably feel more bare without it. He pulled the zipper down, letting the skirt drop near her underwear. She was completely bare before him, except for her chest, but that would be corrected in due time.

Ayumi let out a whine as she felt herself become empty. She paused, realizing the sound of complaint she just let out shouldn't be happening. She felt so drawn towards all of this, though... it was hard to think straight, or think at all. Her body was on fire, the wetness between her legs hard to ignore. Her eyes widened as she watched in mortification as he licked her juices off his fingers, something stirring inside her at the image. She was so stunned by the action, she had no strength to stop him from tugging off her shirt. She cringed a little at the sound of her skirt's zipper, feeling the fabric fall off of her, exposing her to him. She instantly wanted to cover up, it felt wrong to let him see her like this. **"W-why... are you doing this...?"** she asked between pants. Her hands, now freed, moved to cover up what her skirt once hid.

Yoshiki didn't have much time to admire her as she covered herself. He frowned slightly at her question, his dull, dark blue eyes meeting hers. **"Why?"** he repeated, seemingly uninterested in comparison to continuing their activities, but he guessed he'd let her wait longer in heat, **"I'd give an arm and a leg for you... Hell, I'd probably throw my life on the line without hesitation... Though, what do I get in return? Snide remarks, and reminders that I'll never compare to Satoshi?"** His eyes seemed to grow more hollow and crazed at the mention of his emotional torture, but then in an instant, it seemed, he recomposed himself with a smirk, **"I'm done with playing the good guy... So, why am I doing this?... Because I ****_deserve_**** it."**

Ayumi stared at at him as he repeated her, and she began second guessing if she should have asked that. She didn't want him to turn violent... She felt herself begin to tremble a little at his explanation, her heart sinking. She had... to have shown him appreciation... right? No... she cringed as her mind flashed back on the events of Heavenly Host... she always released her angers and frustration out on him. She frowned at his last statement, remembering him mentioning how she owed him. **"I'm... sorry, Kishinuma,"** she said quietly, remorsefully. **"I never really... thought about it..."** she admitted. Through all the turmoil they went through, she hadn't thought about how he might be feeling, or how what she was saying might affect him.

Yoshiki laughed at her apology. **"****_Sorry_****?"** he echoed, pressing himself closer to her, using up all the space that had been between them, and the wall, **"Sorry for stabbing me with insensitive remarks, and then twisting the blade with each mention of Satoshi? While I grinned and bore it, and kept protecting you from everything this damned school threw at us?"** His laughter grew, his forehead settling on the wall right beside her head, **"Sorry... just won't cut it for me anymore."**

Ayumi froze as he pressed closer, her body reacting to the contact in a haze of heat. She felt her lower abdomen pang with a instinctual desire. She squeezed her eyes shut as he spoke, guilt washing over her at his harsh, yet true, words. Though... something bothered her, something she didn't quite understand. **"W...why would... mentioning Mochida... twist the blade?"**she asked hesitantly, afraid to hear the answer, but she couldn't stop herself from asking the question. After all... he was Yoshiki's best friend.

Yoshiki didn't take his eyes away from the wall, his grin spreading. One of his hands grabbed the back of her sports bra, and with his other dug into his back pocket. He removed a pocket knife, flicking it open and reaching it around her. He was too impatient to struggle with slipping it off of her, so instead he slipped the knife underneath the fabric and cut it in a swift movement. He tossed the knife to the side, ripping the last clothing from her shoulders. The only thing she had left was a hair tie, socks, and shoes, which he also intended to get rid of, later. He slung her towards the beds, quickly following her before she could get up. He pinned her down, holding her hand in his and his other hand slid to hold onto her waist. **"Don't worry... I know its your first time... I'll be gentle,"** he told her, his tone low as he pressed his forehead lightly to her's. **"After all... I still love you,"** he said as an answer to her previous question, pressing his lips against hers, this time his tongue begged for entrance instead of forcing itself inside.

Ayumi waited silently for an answer when she felt him grab her bra. She felt a jolt of terror at the pocket knife, wondering if the question went way too far. Then he cut the back of her sports bra and there was a weird relief that he hadn't planned on hurting her. After the fear for her life passed, embarrassment settled back in at her exposed breasts. She desperately wanted to cover up, but she didn't get the opportunity as she was thrown onto the beds. She moved to sit up, but he was pinning her down before she could process what was happening. She swallowed thickly as he mentioned her virginity... and his intention, her body excited and her mind confused. She blinked slowly as his forehead was against her's... the movement was actually pretty sweet. Then his confession hit her hard, answering her previous question. _'Yoshiki... loved me? Loves... Is this even him?'_ she asked herself, as her emotions swirled together into a storm inside of her. She felt cruel, the weight of everything she had said and did to him replaying in a flash in her head. She didn't have time to mull things over very long as his lips pressed against her's. She noticed, he wasn't forcing his tongue into her mouth... the action was one of asking for permission. She felt tears well up in the corner of her eyes, her emotions too much for her to handle, her desires clouding up how she perceived them. She hesitated, uncertainty in herself as she slowly opened her mouth more, her tongue moving against his. She didn't... really know what she was doing.

Yoshiki slid his tongue against hers, a new eagerness flaring up at her participation. He pulled away to sit up, ready to carry this to the next level. He hastily unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, along with his jacket, his under shirt slipping off shortly after. His patience was wearing thin... but he still wanted her to plead for it. He kicked off his shoes and removed his pants and boxers, revealing his erect penis. He lowered himself back onto her, kissing up her neck until finally reaching her mouth again. As one hand held onto her hair, stroking the other tie out, the other held onto her waist, positioning her slightly. He wasn't done teasing her, though, as he only rubbed the tip against her opening. He broke the kiss, his smirk returning. **"I know you want it... Tell me... what is your desire ****_now_****? Scream it out,"** he demanded with hot breath.

Ayumi let out a small whimper as he broke the kiss, though it gave her the chance to catch up on her breathing. She blinked slowly, confused why he had moved away. She then stared as he took his jacket and over shirt off, her body tingling as she watched more and more clothing come off. Her eyes widened, a blush of embarrassment crossing her face as she looked at his manhood, causing her to quickly glance away. Then he was back on top of her, the contact of his skin against her's made her gasp, the wetness between her legs ever increasing at the arousal. She felt electricity coursing through her veins as his mouth trailed up to her's, his kiss met with enthusiasm from her. A moan escaped as she felt the tip against her opening, her hips moved in anticipation, she wanted all of him. She panted as the kiss was broken, her face flushed and eyes clouded with desire. Her mind took a moment to process his request, embarrassment creeped back at the request. **"Aaah, Y-Yoshiki... P-please,"**she begged, her body quivering, desperate for his entrance.

Yoshiki was further aroused at her pleading tone, but it still wasn't the plea he wanted. Still, he slipped in slightly more in recognition of her effort. The anticipation and stall of pleasure was agitating him as well, but it was worth it. **"Dear Ayumi... yell it... ****_Scream_**** it out, so all of Heavenly Host will know who you ****_really_**** lust for,"** he further ordered next to her ear, retracting what little progress he had made inside of her to make her hunger even more for it.

Ayumi moaned loudly as she felt him enter a little more, her body stretching to fit what he was putting in. She wanted it so badly, she felt like she was losing her sanity. She swallowed thickly at his command, her face deepening in color as she felt his hot breath on her ear. Then he left her empty again, her body throbbed in disappointment. **"Aaah! Y-Yoshiki!"** she gasped, her volume increased as she felt desire heat her insides. **"I-I need you, Yoshiki!"** she begged, her back arching against him.**"YOSHIKI!"** she screamed out, her cry desperate for him to fill her.

Yoshiki smiled at her scream, tightening his grip on her waist as his other hand slid down to her thigh to spread her out. Without stalling another moment, he moved deep into her, groaning at the tight walls constricting around him. He moved slowly, grinding against her gently, knowing full well what pain she would go through at first. He didn't let that thought make him hesitant, as the pleasure he provided her would quickly override any sort of pain. His hand came back up to her head, his fingers entangling in her loose hair. He kissed on her neck again, growing to know that as a soft spot, before connecting their mouths again, grunts of pleasure slipping through each time he moved against her. The pace of his thrusts began to quicken, his heart racing with the unbridled pleasure. He only parted their lips as his need for air became too great for his nose to accommodate for. He felt himself reaching his climax as his head dizzied, but he was determined to cum in unison with Ayumi.

Ayumi opened her legs more, the concern about exposing herself long gone as her mind only focused on the pleasure to come. Ayumi flinched as he sunk deeper and deeper into her, her inner walls stretching out to accommodate him. It was uncomfortable at first, a little weird as well. A couple jolts of pain struck her during the initial entrance, her body not used to the act. She gasped as she felt him kiss her on the neck, sending a nice shiver down her spine. She savored the feeling of his tongue against her's, but even more so, she loved the feeling of him thrusting in and out of her. Her body's adjustment did not take long to accept the act as only a thrilling one. She moaned at the moments their kiss was broken, crying out his name as if it was the only word she knew. Her arms wrapped around him, nails digging enthusiastically into his back, egging him on. **"Aa-aaaahn, Yosh...iki!"** she cried out, her body feeling as if it was reaching it's limit on how much her senses could indulge in. A tingling sensation shot down her back, all the way to her toes. Her body tensed, her cries coming out louder as it felt like electricity was shooting through her body randomly. Her back arched deeper into him, as she reached her climax, pleasure flooding her mind and senses to a dizzying degree. At that moment, she wasn't in Heavenly Host, there was only her and Yoshiki.

Yoshiki breaths were uneven as he allowed himself to reach his own climax as he felt her become more tense. He screamed out her name along with her own shouts, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close. He thrusted inward a final time before releasing all he had inside of her, filling her with thick heat. He panted, resting his head against her's after pulling out, but quickly held her close. He recovered his breath slowly, the smirk reappearing on his face as one hand ran through her hair repeatedly. She belonged to him... and him only. **"Good girl, Ayumi,"** he cooed after recovering, still brushing through her hair, **"Now you're mine... and I'm yours... for ****_eternity_****."**

Ayumi gasped for breath as he slid himself out of her, her body felt hot and sweaty from the activity. A warm satisfaction spread from her lower abdomen to her heart. She looked at him affectionately, a blush across her cheeks as her mind tried to absorb what had just happened between the two. She hummed lightly and happily in acknowledgement of his cooing praise, a fluttering happiness in her chest. **"Yes, Yoshiki, forever..."** she agreed with a light purr to her voice.

Yoshiki grinned at her response, laying her back down and kissing her, unable to get enough of the taste he longed for. A faint darkness ebbed from him as his desire and lust grew. They would stay here... belonging only to one another, connecting in hot passion until all energy left them... Yes... for eternity... Thick, black hair grew in tangles upon the door, trapping those inside and barring anyone from entering, bending to the will of the darkened student. **_"You belong to me."_**


End file.
